The Thirteen Days of Christmas
by number1stormhawksfan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow have always loved each other, but never admitted it. Now, on this Christmas, Aerrow has worked up the courage to express his love, starting on the thirteenth day until Christmas, through thirteen gifts. AxP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a Christmas story, even though I said I wouldn't do one. Aren't you guys lucky? Well, expect an update everyday until Christmas Day, starting on the thirteenth day, of course! We're starting with a lot of updates since I've already passed the thirteenth day until Christmas. Oops! Well, if I ever forget to update, feel free to yell at me in a review, and I'll do a double update. The chapters won't be very long, but this is a cute little romance about Aerrow and Piper. Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_An Infinity Stone!_

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper hurried to the deck of the Condor. Aerrow had asked to meet her here. "Hey, Piper." Piper heard a voice behind her. She turned, smiling. "Hey, Aerrow. You asked to see me?" Piper asked. "Yeah. It's thirteen days until Christmas, now. That's right, isn't it?" Aerrow asked nervously. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Piper asked. Aerrow smiled hesitantly, and said, "I'm going to give you a present every day until Christmas. On Christmas day, you'll get the best present. At least, I hope you think that it's the best present." Aerrow told her.

Piper smiled at Aerrow. I'm sure that it'll be awesome." She told him. "Wanna know what you get today?" Aerrow asked. Piper smiled, and nodded. "Okay. Surprise!" Aerrow exclaimed, handing Piper a wrapped box. She opened it to find…

"An Infinity Stone! Aerrow, where did you get this? It's the rarest and most powerful crystal in the Atmos, and only two have ever been found!" Piper exclaimed. "Now three have been found. Some Cyclonians had it." Aerrow explained. "This is amazing! Thank you so much Aerrow!" Piper exclaimed. She hugged him, and ran off to her room to admire her new crystal.

Aerrow watched her go, smiling. At last, he had gotten up the courage to do this, as he had planned every Christmas, but never had followed though.

**OoOoOoOo**

**I don't know if that was very good or not. I hope it was! Here in a few minutes, I'll put up the second day of Christmas. What will it be??? Please review! Love you guys!**


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

This is the not-long-awaited for second day of Christmas!

OoOoOoOo

_**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…**_

_two Energizer Crystals_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aerrow excitedly walked though the hallway of the Condor towards Piper's room. He knocked. "Come in!" Piper called. He entered and said, "Only twelve days left." He told me. She turned and beamed at him. "I guess that's right." She told him. "How about we add more energy to that Infinity Stone?" Aerrow offered, giving Piper a hint as to what her next present was. Piper smiled.

"Do you know what it is?" Aerrow asked her. "I think I do." Piper said. "What do you think it is?" Aerrow asked. "An Energizer Crystal?" Piper guessed. Aerrow smiled and pulled out another wrapped box. She opened it and pulled out two Energizer Crystals. "Wow, Aerrow! This is awesome! So, how did you get these?" Piper asked. "Just a trip to Terra Wallop." Aerrow told her. "Aerrow! That's dangerous!" Piper yelled.

"It was no big deal." Aerrow told her, rubbing the hidden bruises on his arm and side. Piper smiled, convinced. "Well, then, thank you. This is all so thoughtful and sweet." Piper told him, setting the Energizer Crystals gently on her desk. Aerrow turned to the door, and looked back in. The words I love you lingered on his lips, but he swallowed them down and continued on his way, throwing another smile at Piper. Piper sighed after him. He had been so close to saying it.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh no! Is Aerrow ever going to tell piper that he loves her, orwill he lose her before he gets the courage to do so? Even I don't know yet! Read and review! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes! **


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

**Is the story getting exciting? I doubt it. It's not really a suspense, but I hope it's good. Make sure you're reviewing these chapters!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_3 Hypnosis Crystals_

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper hurried to Aerrow's room. He had called her there. She was wondering what he had gotten her when she ran into Finn. "Dude! What are you in such a hurry for?" Finn demanded. "Nothing. I just have a question for Aerrow." Piper told him. "Really? A _question?_ For _Aerrow?" _Finn taunted. "Yes, Finn, now move." Piper told him. She sidestepped to get around him, but he sidestepped too. "So… What are you gonna ask him?" Finn asked. "None of your business, Finn!" Piper yelled.

She sidestepped again and so did Finn. "Are you _sure_ that it's a question?" Fin asked. "Finn!" Piper yelled. She needed him to move! Aerrow was waiting for her! What if he got bored and changed his mind? What if he was going to tell her that he loved her, but had had time to rethink it?

"I don't think you have a question. I think it's loooooove!" Finn said obnoxiously. Finally, Piper had it with him and shoved him out of the way, hurrying to Aerrow's room. Aerrow smiled at her when she walked in. "Sorry. Finn sabotaged me." piper explained. Aerrow chuckled and asked, "He didn't follow you, did he?" Piper looked out the door. The coast was clear. "Nope." She told Aerrow.

"Good. Eleven days until Christmas." Aerrow told her, sticking to the routine. Piper stuck to hers as well. "That would be correct." She told him. "You can hypnotize Finn to get him to leave you alone." Aerrow hinted. "A Hypnosis Crystal?" Piper asked. Aerrow laughed and handed her the usual wrapped box. She opened it to find three Hypnosis Crystals, just as she had guessed.

Aerrow launched into his short explanation on how he got the crystal. "A short trip to the market on Terra Sahar." He told her. She smiled at him. "Thanks so much Aerrow." She told him. As she was leaving, the words I love you lingered on her lips, as they had on Aerrow's the day before, but she swallowed them, as Aerrow had and walked to her room. Aerrow felt the same wave of sadness that Piper had the previous day.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Uh oh! This isn't looking too good! Why won't they just admit to each toher that they leave each other. Hmm. I wonder. Last chapter for today in a few minutes. Then, you'll have to wait until I get off school tomorrow! How will you survive? Please review!**


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

**Last chapter for today! *gasp* How will you ever be able to wait until tomorrow? Oh, BTW, don't try to say the gifts in the song the Twelve Days of Christmas because the syllables don't work. There aren't any crystals with the right amount of syllables to work smoothly with the song. If you want to try, be my guest, I'm just saying that it's not easy. **

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Four Aurora Stone shards!_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aerrow stood to go to Piper's room. She was going to adore this gift. He knew it. He was just leaving his room when he ran into Finn. "Are you stalking Piper and I?" He demanded. "No!" Finn exclaimed. Aerrow tried to pass Finn, but Finn stopped him. "So… What's that?" Finn asked, gesturing to Aerrow's present. "A Christmas present." Aerrow replied. "It's a little early, isn't it?" Finn asked. "No." Aerrow replied. "So who's it for?" Finn asked. "No one." Aerrow muttered.

"Is it for Piper?" Finn asked. "Leave me alone Finn!" Aerrow yelled, shoving Finn aside. He was so annoying and pushy sometimes. Well… He was pushy sometimes. He was annoying all the time. Aerrow knocked on Piper's door and she called, "Come in, Aerrow!" He entered and told her, "Finn sabotaged me too." Piper groaned and rolled her eyes. I should hypnotize him." She said. Aerrow chuckled and said, "Ten days until Christmas." "I suppose that that would be correct." Piper said, smiling at their game. "This is a reward for all the help we've done." Aerrow hinted, not expecting her to get this one. "I don't know." Piper told him.

Aerrow handed her the wrapped gift. She took it and opened it to find four shards from the Aurora Stone. "Aerrow! How in the world did you get these?" She asked. "I asked for them and they gave them to me as a reward for all the help that we've done for Terra Atmosia." Aerrow explained. "This is amazing Aerrow. Thanks." Piper told him. He left with a smile. Piper sighed. He still wouldn't tell her that he loved her!

**OoOoOoOo**

**Come on, Aerrow! You gotta tell her! Well, that's all for today. Tomorrow, after I get home from school, the next chapter will be up! Review! Love you guys!**


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

**Sorry I'm not consistent on this story. I could come up with a million little excuses, but my best is that I'm simply lazy and I didn't feel like writing. I also had some Christmas shopping to do. Here's the fifth day of Christmas. I better hurry up! I thought I was to seven. Lol. Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Five Blocking Crystals._

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper woke, excited for her and Aerrow's little present game to continue. She hurried to Aerrow's room, only to run into Junko. "Did Finn send you?" She asked immediately, extremely annoyed. "Uhhh, no! Absolutely not, what makes you think a silly thing like _that?_" Junko asked. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe the way you're acting?" Piper asked sarcastically. Junko dropped to a whisper. "Just yell at me and tell me to buzz off. Finn is paying me twenty bucks to at least try to get an answer from you." Junko said. Then, he said more loudly, "So, what's up between you and Aerrow?" Piper frowned and said, "Buzz off! You too, Finn. I know you're listening! Stop bribing people to try to figure me out!" Piper walked, or stomped, to Aerrow's room.

Aerrow looked up at Piper when she slammed the door. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Finn bribed Junko to try to figure out if there's anything between me and you." Piper grumbled. "How much?" Aerrow asked. "Why do you care?" Piper asked. "I'll tell him if he pays me double that amount." Aerrow joked. "Aerrow!" Piper exclaimed. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Just keep yelling at him and he'll give up eventually." Aerrow said. "I hope so." Piper mumbled. "Nine days until Christmas." Aerrow said. "That must be right because that's what the calendar says, and no one questions the mighty calendar." Piper said. Aerrow chuckled and said, "You should just block Finn out, and not let him get to you." "Was that the hint?" Piper asked. Aerrow nodded.

"Then… A Blocking Crystal?" Piper asked. Aerrow handed her the gift. Piper opened it and found five Blocking Crystals. As usual, she thanked Aerrow and headed back to her room.

**OoOoOoOo**

**That's all. The next chapter will be up in a couple of minutes. I need to look at my calendar and figure out how many chapters I have to write tonight. Anywayz, please review! **


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

**3 minutes after the last chapter, and I'm back! Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Six Engine Crystals_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aerrow walked towards Piper's room. This gift wasn't the most exciting and he didn't know if Piper would like it. He had just ran across six and thought that they would be perfect. He was keeping an eye out for Finn or Junko, but there was no sign of either. Maybe they had gotten the message and given up.

Aerrow entered Piper's room. She was staring out the window. "Hey." Aerrow said. She jumped and turned. "Oh, hey Aerrow. I thought it was Finn again." Piper told him. "Finn was here?" Aerrow asked. Piper nodded. Aerrow sighed and said, "He just doesn't know when to stop. What'd he want?"

"Same as usual."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Same as usual."

"Well, okay. Um, there's eight days to Christmas."

"Uh-huh."

" Finn needs something to power his skimmer so he can give us a break."

"He sure does."

"Aren't you gonna guess?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, here."

Aerrow handed Piper the six Engine Crystals. Piper simply gave him a weak smile, and then turned back to the window. "Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Aerrow asked. Piper simply nodded, and Aerrow left. What was wrong with Piper?

**OoOoOoOo**

All Piper could do was think. Was Aerrow embarrassed about them liking each other? Why didn't he want to tell anyone? Was she really that horrible? So horrible that it was embarrassing to tell others that you liked her?

**OoOoOoOo**

**Uh oh! Is Piper gonna stop liking Aerrow, or will she figure out that she's reading too far into things? Who knows? Well, I do. Keep in mind, my stories don't always have happy endings. The next chapters gonna be, like, three sentences, but it will have a lot of meaning.**


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

**This is a really short chapter! Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Seven Velocity Crystals_

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper was awakened by a knock on her door. She looked out to find a present and a note. Piper picked them up and put them in her room. She read the note.

_Seven days until Christmas. Let's hope that these crystals speed up the time and get us to the thirteenth day sooner. _

Piper opened the box to find seven Velocity Crystals. She smiled sadly.

Finn, meanwhile, ran to Junko. "Dude! Aerrow's presents have been for Piper!" He exclaimed. "Really, Finn. You don't figure that out?" Junko asked. Finn rolled his eyes and walked away. At least he had proof now.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Awwww! Aerrow! Don't give up on her! Please review! **


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show!

OoOoOoOo

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…**_

_**Eight Nimbus Crystals**_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aerrow walked to Piper's room and knocked.

Piper's heart jumped as she yelled, "Come in!" He was back! He didn't hate her!

Aerrow entered and said, "So… Finn figured out." "Are you mad?" Piper asked. Aerrow chuckled and said, "Nah. It's actually pretty funny. He was trying to blackmail me to let him be in charge today or else he'd tell everyone about you and I and I was like, 'go ahead.'"

Piper almost jumped with joy. He didn't care if everyone knew about them! And he had said you and I! He loved her!

"Six days until Christmas." Aerrow said. "That's right." Piper chirped.

"I thought you'd need some cover from Finn's idiocy*"

"A Nimbus Crystal?"

Aerrow handed Piper the present and she opened it to find exactly what she had guessed. "Thanks, Aerrow. And for the record, I can't wait until the thirteenth day either."

**OoOoOoOo**

***- I don't know if idiocy is even really a word! I think I've heard it somewhere, but if I'm wrong, the message that I was trying to get through is that Finn's an idiot, but I still love him!**

**Yay! Aerrow and Piper made up! In my next chapter, Aerrow and Piper will be here. Yay! I probably sound delusional, but I'm not. Just hyper. Very, very hyper. Hasta luego! (See you later!) Examinar, por favor! (Review, please!) **


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

**Number1stormhawksfan: So… Aerrow and Piper are here to keep me company while I write and to talk to you guys! Aren't you lucky? Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Piper: I do! Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show! She also doesn't won the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas, but she does own this idea!**

**Number1stormhawksfan: Aerrow, want to tell them to enjoy the chapter?**

**Aerrow: Enjoy the chapter! **

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Nine Messenger Crystals, all with a special message!_

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper walked to meet Aerrow in his room. No one sabotaged her. It was actually easier now that Finn knew. She entered Aerrow's room.

"Five days until Christmas."

"That's right, and I can't wait!"

"I have a very special message for you."

"A Messenger Crystal?"

Aerrow handed Piper the box that held nine Messenger Crystals. He left with three words. "Listen to them." Piper listened and heard Aerrow's voice say, "I love you," nine times. He had finally said it.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Piper: I liked that chapter! It was sweet. You're so awesome Aerrow.**

**Aerrow: *blushes***

**1SHfan: That's all for today! Hear more about these lovebirds tomorrow!**

**Aerrow and Piper: *glares* **

**1SHfan: Watch it, I'm the one writing your story! Anyw3ayz, I'm a romantic! **

**Piper: Hasta luego! **

**Aerrow: Examinar! **


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**1SHfan: Hey guys! It's almost Christmas! I'm so excited! How about you guys?**

**Piper: Definitely! What do you want for Christmas?**

**1SHfan: I'm getting an i-Pod. You?**

**Piper- I want the story to end so I can see what happens!**

**1SHfan- Well then, on with the story! If you would, Aerrow.**

**Aerrow: Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show! She also doesn't won the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas, but she does own this idea!**

**1SHfan: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Ten Oblivion Crystals_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aerrow walked through the Condor towards Piper's room. He was positive that she was going to adore this present. He was worried that it would bring back bad memories though.

_flashback…_

_Master Cyclonis smiled evilly and pulled out a dark purple crystal. "You know what this is, don't you?" She asked Piper, who was staring at the crystal, horrified. Master Cyclonis shot the crystal at her. Piper bent down and put her arms protectively in front of her. Master Cyclonis glared and smiled. Then, Piper stood back up. Master Cyclonis stared, shocked. Piper smiled and said, "Oblivion Crystals won't work on friends, even if they were only friends for a moment. It's a dud… Master." Master Cyclonis glared and yelled, "This isn't over!" She disappeared._

_End flashback_

Aerrow anxiously approached Piper's room. He opened the door and looked up.

"Three days until Christmas."

"Yep."

"Don't let this upset you, Piper."

"Why would it upset me?"

Aerrow slowly handed Piper the wrapped box. She opened it to see the ten Oblivion Crystals. He could almost see the memories flying through her head. "It's fine, Aerrow. I like it. Thanks." Piper said, but he could hear some sadness and anxiety in her voice. "Okay, Piper. See you later." Aerrow told her. He left.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Aerrow: You're a jerk! You're evil! I would never do that to Piper!**

**Piper: Aerrow, calm down. She was just making the story interesting.**

**1SHfan: Yeah! Get off me! Who's the jerk now? **mutters** jerk.**

**Aerrow- Okay, why do you have to always be…?**

**Piper- That's all for today! See you guys next time!**


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

1SHfan: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! The internet was out because there was a storm! I am so excited for Christmas!

Piper: Are you gonna have time to write on Christmas Day?

1SHfan: Definitely. I have to wait for my family to get here anyway. Make sure you check up on the end chapter! It's gonna be good!

Aerrow: Your description of good usually isn't good.

1SHfan: Oh shut up…!

Piper: Um, Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show! She also doesn't won the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas, but she does own this idea! Enjoy!

OoOoOoOo

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…**_

_**Eleven Rainbow Smoke Crystals**_

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper walked to Aerrow's room. He was holding yet another gift. She was beginning to get kind of sad that Christmas had come so fast.

"Three days until Christmas."

"Yep. Unfortunately."

"What do you mean 'unfortunately?"

"This past week has been so amazing. I don't want it to end."

"This gift is almost as beautiful as you."

"I don't know what it is."

Aerrow handed Piper the wrapped gift. She slowly opened it to find eleven Rainbow Smoke Crystals. A Rainbow Smoke Crystal was one of the most beautiful crystals in the Atmos. "Oh, thank you, Aerrow. Remember your gift yesterday?" Piper asked. Aerrow nodded. "Well, I love you too." Piper told him. Then, she left. Aerrow smiled.

**OoOoOoOo**

**1SHfan: Are you still mad at me now?**

**Aerrow: That was a pretty good chapter. I guess I'll forgive you.**

**1SHfan: Yay! **

**Piper: That was such a sweet chapter. I loved it**

**1SHfan: Thanks. **

**1SHfan, Aerrow, and Piper: Merry Christmas! **

**Aerrow: Hasta Luego!**

**1SHfan: See you later!**

**Piper: Examinar, por favor!**

**1SHfan: Review, please!**


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

**1SHfan: Hey everybody! Tomorrow is Christmas Day!**

**Piper: Merry Christmas Eve!**

**1SHfan: I'm so excited. I get to see my family tomorrow.**

**Aerrow: The Storm Hawks are planning to have a celebration too.**

**Piper: We are?**

**Aerrow: Yeah. It was a surprise.**

**1SHfan: Aerrow, why don't you do the disclaimer this time?**

**Aerrow: Sure. Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show! She also doesn't won the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas, but she does own this idea! **

**1SHfan: BTW, I count Christmas as one day so my counting isn't off! Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOo**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Twelve Frost Crystals_

**OoOoOoOo**

Aerrow knocked on Piper's door. She opened it quickly and anxiously. "Hey, Piper." Aerrow said. "Hi. Tomorrow is Christmas. I'm so excited." Piper said

"Me too. Two days until Christmas."

"Yep!"

"Are you dreaming of a white Christmas?"

"Definitely. Frost Crystal?"

Aerrow handed Piper the gift, and she opened it to find the twelve Frost Crystals. She smiled in delight. "This is awesome Aerrow!" She exclaimed. Aerrow smiled, and said, "I'm glad you like it. It's too bad that our thirteen days of Christmas are almost over." Aerrow said. "Yeah, but at least we'll have the memory. Maybe I can do this for you next year.*" Piper said. Aerrow left.

**OoOoOoOo**

***- Piper: Hmmm… Possible story for next Christmas?**

**1SHfan: Maybe.**

**Aerrow: That would be great!**

**Piper: Could we come in again if you did?**

**1SHfan: Sure! You're always welcome here.**

**Piper: Hasta luego! **

**1SHfan: See you later!**

**Aerrow- Examinar, por favor!**

**1SHfan- Review, please!**

**1SHfan, Aerrow, and Piper: Merry Christmas Eve!**


	13. The Thirteenth Day of Christmas

1SHfan: Hi. I'm back with the last chapter!

Piper: Why are you writing the last chapter now?

Aerrow: Yeah. It's not Christmas yet.

1SHfan: We're supposed to have a freak blizzard and ice storm, so I thought I should do the last chapter today and not keep my readers waiting. This may be my last opportunity on the computer for awhile. You're welcome.

Piper: Does that mean we're gonna be stuck here all Christmas?

1SHfan: Yep. Stuck all Christmas with me, your evil author. Mwa-ha-ha!

Aerrow: Well, this sucks! I don't wanna spend Christmas with you!

1SHfan: Well, neither does my family, but they have to do it and so do you! Ha! Piper, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Piper: Sure!Number1stormhawksfan doesn't own Storm Hawks, Nerd Corps does, so thank them for creating such an amazing show! She also doesn't won the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas, but she does own this idea!

1SHfan: Enjoy!

OoOoOoOo

_**On the thirteenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…**_

_**Twelve plus one sweet moments**_

**OoOoOoOo**

Piper woke to find a note by her bed.

_Dear Piper,_

_Meet me at the big fireplace on Terra Atmosia._

_Love, Aerrow_

Piper smiled and got dressed. Then, she looked out her window to find that the Condor was already on Atmosia. She went outside and made her way to the big fireplace. There, she saw Aerrow waiting for her.

"On the first day of Christmas your true love gave away…

An Infinity Stone.

On the second day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Two Energizer Crystals to power up the Infinity Stone.

On the third day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Three Hypnosis Crystals to hypnotize Finn to leave you alone.

On the fourth day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Four Aurora Stone Shards to reward us for our help.

On the fifth day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Five Blocking Crystals to block Finn out.

On the sixth day of Christmas your true love gave away

Six Engine Crystals to power Finn's skimmer and give us a break.

On the seventh day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Seven Velocity Crystals to speed time up to this very day.

On the eighth day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Eight Nimbus Crystals to have some cover from Finn's idiocy.

On the ninth day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Nine Messenger Crystals, all with a special message, to leave a very special message just for you.

On the tenth day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Ten Oblivion Crystals that didn't upset you, happily.

On the eleventh day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Eleven Rainbow Smoke Crystals that have some beauty competition when you're around.

On the twelfth day of Christmas your true love gave away…

Twelve Frost Crystals to make sure we have the white Christmas that you've been dreaming of.

Now, on the thirteenth day of Christmas… Is this."

Aerrow planted a kiss on Piper's lips and then told her, "Merry Christmas."

**The End!!! 3**

**OoOoOoOo**

**1SHfan: That's it! Story's over!**

**Piper: That was so sweet!**

**Aerrow: Best story ever!**

**1SHfan: I'm sure that I'll be back with another story soon, so watch out for it! Hope you liked this little Christmas story.**

**1SHfan, Aerrow, and Piper: Merry Christmas!**


End file.
